


Kiss To Build A Dream On

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Grissom comes back and Sara can't resist him. Divorce and a new future do not stop them.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle





	Kiss To Build A Dream On

B.D. Russell was working quietly at his computer during a shift when Greg walked in closing the door looking at the older man.

"Russell, you need to talk to Sara."

"Why?" He asked, looking up at Greg.

"She is very mad."

"What about?" He asked, looking at his computer.

"Something about Hodges botching her results."

Russell rubbed his head as Greg waited.

"I'll talk to her. Do you know what time Grissom will be here?" He asked

"Catherine said a few hours." Greg said, walking over.

"What's he like?"

"Great." Greg said "Do you think he will come back to work?"

"Maybe."

Russell stood walking with Greg to the door in search of Hodges and I. I sighed walking in the hallway seeing Russell walking over alone. He stopped in front of me.

"You look mad."

"Hodges messed up the results."

I handed him the paper letting him look.

"I will have him work on this again."

"Thank you." I said

"Are you happy that Grissom is coming back?"

"Not really." I said "We divorced a month ago."

"I know, but maybe this is a time to forgive." He said

I sighed looking at him.

"I'll go deal with Hodges." He said, leaving.

A few hours later I heard that Grissom was in fact in the building. I tried to concentrate on my work, but my curiosity got the better of me. I walked out into the hallway looking around for him. Russell's office door was closed and I could hear voices. I knocked gently hearing the voices stop then someone said come in. I opened the door stopping when I saw Grissom. He stood from his chair looking at me.

"Sara, I am glad you stopped in." Russell said

"Hello Sara." Grissom said

"Hello." I said, still staring at him.

"Gil, do you want to take a walk?" Russell asked, standing.

"Ah…yes." Grissom said "Can you give us a moment?"

"Of course." Russell said, walking out of the room. The door shut and we just stood silently looking at each other.

"So, how are you?" I asked

"Great, you?"

"Great."

He nodded. I swallowed feeling awkward. He never moved as I cleared my throat.

"Are you coming back?"

He nodded.

"Good." I said

"Ecklie offered me his old position."

I nodded looking down.

"Sara."

I looked at him.

"You do look great."

"Thanks."

My eyes went to his lips. I tried to stop looking at them, but every time I looked at him my eyes centered on his lips.

He looked at his watch as I fidgeted.

"I should walk with Russell."

"Right." I said, moving out of the way.

He slowly walked past leaving. I sighed watching the door close.

At the end of the shift I walked out of the building seeing Grissom standing at the curb talking to Catherine. I walked by hearing him telling her about a dig he was on. He glanced over seeing me then talked again. I started to unlock my car door when he appeared walking over.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said, facing him.

"Going home?"

"Yes."

"Want to eat somewhere?"

"Ah….wouldn't that be awkward?"

"No, we are still friends, right?"

"I suppose."

"You can ride with me." He said

I walked with him to his car getting in. He got in looking at me.

"So, is the diner up the street okay?" he asked

I looked at him.

"Yes."

My eyes went to his lips again. I quickly looked away as he started the engine. We arrived at the diner and walked in sitting in a booth. After ordering we sat in silence. I looked outside as he sipped some hot coffee from a white mug looking at me.

"How do you like, Russell?" He asked

"I like him." I said, looking outside still.

He looked outside then at me again.

"I missed you."

I looked at him as he looked at me.

"I didn't realize how much until I saw you in Russell's office."

"Usually divorce has the opposite reaction." I said

He watched me as I looked back outside. We ate then he walked me outside. I watched him look around putting on his sunglasses. He looked at me.

"I'll drive you back." He said

We go back in the car and he drove me back parking beside my car.

"I will be going back to Paris to pack and I will be back in a week." He said

I nodded looking out the window. I looked over at him seeing he was staring at me.

"Okay."

"Will you miss me?"

I opened my mouth then closed it. His eyebrows went up as a little smile appeared on his lips. I looked at his lips again this time not hiding it. I moved over quickly pulling him over kissing him. He quickly caught on kissing me back. I tilted my head slowly moving my lips over his. His hand went to my head as I clutched his coat. He moaned as I deepened the kiss.

I did not want it to end. I could feel him try to move away, but every time I drew him in. He moaned again moving back opening his eyes looking at me. I looked at him searching his eyes. His hand went to my cheek.

"What…did you say?" I asked

"I asked you if you would miss me."

"Oh." I said, looking at his lips again.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?" I said

"Look at me."

I moved my eyes to his.

"What?" I asked

He pushed back my hair.

"You need to sleep."

"Why don't you come over?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Honey, I need to think about this."

I took a breath nodding. He leaned over kissing me gently then he watched me go. I went home reliving the kiss over and over. I needed him.

Two weeks later Grissom had returned to take over Ecklie's job. I was happy to have him near again. He had meetings his first week and I rarely saw him.

The week after I had a fall and laid in a houses back yard. When I woke Russell was leaning over me calling my name. I was checked out and then we went back to the lab. I went to the ladies room looking at the bandage on my head.

At break I was taking some aspirin in the breakroom with coffee when Grissom walked in. He walked over looking at my bandage.

"Russell told me what happened are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said

He sighed looking me over.

"Do you have time to talk?" I asked

"Is this personal or work related?"

"Um…..personal."

He looked at his watch then he nodded. I followed him to this office shutting the door behind me as he leaned on his desk.

"What's up?"

"Grissom, I wanted to….talk about what happened that day we went to the diner."

"What about it?"

I stepped closer to him.

"Do you have any feelings about it?"

"Yes." He said

"Okay, so you don't think it was a mistake?"

"Sara."

"Look, I know we are divorced, but I felt something when you kissed me. I thought we could start over."

His hands went to my arms.

"I do feel something for you. I always have, but I don't think it's the same thing."

I felt my insides twist.

"You deserve happiness. Not with someone obsessed with work."

I touched his cheek with my hand as I searched his eyes.

"I want you."

"Sara, I can't hurt you again."

A tear went down my cheek. He hugged me to him as I felt my heart drop. I walked out feeling empty and numb. As the weeks went by I felt my heart go into despair. My appetite dwindled and my sleep was nonexistent.

I walked to trace on another lousy day seeing Rogers at his desk typing away. I walked in as he turned in his chair.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked

"I need you to run this." I said, handing him some samples. He took them then he looked at me.

"You got it."

I sighed looking around.

"You look beat." He said, walking to a machine on a table.

"Yeah, I am."

"I have a solution." He said

"What? Is this one of your disgusting protein drinks?" I asked

"No, this is better." He said, taking a pill bottle out of his pocket. I took them looking at the label.

"Do you know how illegal these are?!" I asked, looking at him stunned.

"They work! A week ago I was feeling blah. Those babies made me feel good and now I am back to normal." He said, sitting down. "Trust me."

I sighed looking at him then at the pills.

"I don't know." I said

"Do you want to feel better?"

"Yes."

"Take them!"

"Thanks."

He gave me a thumbs up sign then went back to work.

Russell walked over to me as I stood outside trace looking at some results. He touched my arm moving his hand up and down looking at me worried.

"Sara, I am worried about you."

"I'm fine." I said

"When did you last eat?"

"I…ate an apple."

"What day?"

"At break." I said "I appreciate your concern, but I am fine."

He watched me walk slowly down the hallway. I went to the locker room looking around then I opened my locker seeing a bottle of pills I had gotten a day ago, but not taken. Opening the bottle I took out a blue pill looking at it. I took one then went back to work. Within ten minutes I could not stop giggling. Everything I looked at was funny.

Grissom walked into the lab I was in later seeing I was working looking at a blanket laying on the table smiling. He knocked seeing me look over at him then down.

"Hey?"

"Hey?" I said, writing on a form putting a hand to my mouth to cover up the giggling.

"How are you doing?"

"Great!" I said, leaning over the blanket.

"Russell is worried about you." He said, watching me.

"I'm fine." I said, tapping my pen on the table. Grissom looked at the pen then at me.

"Did you eat anything yet?"

"Yes, I ate." I said, laughing.

I looked at him seeing his serious face and it made me laugh more.

"What?"

"You with your serious face. I am Grissom and I am serious." I said, laughing more. "I just never noticed how funny you look."

He didn't say anything as he observed me.

"You don't have to worry, because I am good."

"I don't think you are."

I shook my head looking back at him. He walked out leaving me alone. After shift I ran outside feeling my heart pumping. Warrick came out seeing me standing at the curb trying to find my keys.

"Hey, want to go out with the boys?" He asked

I smiled at him nodding.

"Where are we going?!"

"The strip." He said

Grissom walked outside seeing Warrick and I walking past him.

"Gris, you want to come with us?"

I looked at Grissom as he looked at me then at Warrick.

"Where are you going?"

"The strip!" I said

"Bars?" He asked

"Yeah, I thought we could all use some fun." Warrick said

Grissom looked at me again. He noted my nervous fidgeting and a slight shaking.

"All right."

"Great!" Warrick said

We all got into cars driving to the strip. It wasn't long till I was dancing on the floor. Grissom watched me wildly dancing by myself as the others drank at the bar. He sat at a table as Catherine and Russell appeared.

"Hey." Catherine said, taking a seat. "Where is everyone?"

"The bar….Sara is dancing."

They all looked over seeing me. I ran over to the table laughing.

"Hey, care to dance?!" I asked

"No thanks." Catherine said

I shrugged seeing Nick walk over with a drink. I took it taking a drink.

"Mmmm." I said

"I can get you one." He said

"Okay." I said, laughing.

He smiled at me walking back to the bar.

"Sara, I think you had enough." Grissom said

"Oh Grissom, you are such a boy scout!" I said, running off.

Grissom sighed looking at the two people sitting beside him.

"You better take her home." Catherine said

"Yes." Grissom said, getting up. He walked over to the bar seeing me drinking as Nick talked to me. "Sara, it's time to leave."

"Okay." I said, letting him take my hand leading me out. I waved at people as he pulled me along. We got into his car and I laughed looking at him.

"What's funny?" He asked

"You're so cute." I said

He started the engine as I wiggled in the car seat getting out the bottle of pills.

"Sara, what are those?"

"My pills." I said, opening them taking out two.

"Let me see." He said, reaching over.

"No, their mine." I said, moving away.

"Where did you get them?" He asked

"I got them…." I said

"Where?"

I smiled at him as he looked at me seriously.

"Grumpy Grissom." I said, frowning.

"Sara, give them to me." He said, holding out his hand.

"Why?" I said, laughing.

"Give them to me now."

"No."

"Sara."

I looked at him then at the pills in my hand. I laughed at him putting the pills back in the bottle then I leaned over looking at him.

"I will give them to you if you kiss me."

He sighed looking at me.

"Sara, I am not playing this game."

"Then you can't have them."

He sighed thinking about it.

"If I kiss you then you will give the bottle to me?"

I nodded giggling.

"All right." He said

I quickly moved closer closing my eyes waiting. He leaned over kissing me. I moaned as he slowly kissed me. I moved back looking at his lips.

"You're a good kisser."

"Thank you, now give me the bottle."

"I want another kiss."

"No, bottle."

I took a breath looking at him.

"Sara."

"Grissom, do you love me?" I asked

"Yes."

"I'm tired." I said, laying my head down on the arm rest in the between Grissom and I. Grissom touched my head and I sat up again looking around. "Where are we?"

"I am taking you home." He said

I looked at him as he drove. He parked outside his place looking over at me. I slept with my head to the side still clutching the pill bottle in my right hand. Grissom got out opening my door reaching over taking the bottle out of my hand. He took it looking at the label.

"Where did you get these?" He asked, out loud.

He carried me to his apartment door then once inside he laid me on his bed.

I woke hour's later feeling someone touching my head. I moaned moving away from the cool hand then I slowly opened my eyes not recognizing the room. Grissom watched me move looking at him in the dim light.

"Hey." He said, gently.

"Where am I?" I asked, gently.

"My place."

I closed my eyes feeling his hand caress my cheek.

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days."

I sat up in shock.

"Two days?!"

He nodded watching me. I put my hand on my head.

"I can't…believe this!" I said

"You were exhausted." He said

"I have to get to work."

"I called in telling Russell you were sick. I imagine you're hungry." He said

"I should get home."

"I'll get you some food then I can drive you." He said, before standing and leaving the room. I sat on the bed thinking reaching into my pocket not finding my pill bottle. I looked everywhere not seeing it. Grissom set some salad on a plate on the island when I came in.

"Here you go." He said

"I lost something." I said

"What?"

"A pill bottle of vitamins."

"Sit down."

I sat down picking up a fork to eat with.

"I have the bottle and I don't know why you have those, but they are certainly not vitamins." He said

"You have them?" I asked

"Yes, and I am keeping them."

I rubbed my head looking at the untouched salad.

"Grissom, you don't understand. I need them."

"They are illegal." He said

"I need them!" I said

"No!"

"Fine, I'll just go and get more!" I said, getting up walking out to the front door. Grissom walked past me to block the front door.

"Sara, I am really worried about you."

I backed up looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Worried, about me?"

"Yes." He said "Honey, you are not taking care of yourself and then I find you are taking pills."

"I'm fine." I said "I only took one."

He walked over touching my cheek with his fingers.

"You are not fine." He said "Do you know what these pills can do to you?"

"Look, it's not a big deal."

"Who gave them to you?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Is it someone at the lab?"

"No!"

"Who at the lab gave you the pills?" He asked, seriously.

I moved back shaking my head.

"We can do this different ways. You can be suspended without pay, or I will open an investigation."

"Grissom!"

"Tell me!"

I rubbed my head looking to the side.

"I am waiting."

"I got them from Rogers."

"Rogers?"

"He's new. He works in Trace." I said

"Thank you." He said

"Grissom?"

"Yes?" He said

I walked over searching his eyes.

"You do love me." I said "Don't you?"

"I will always love you, Sara."

I took a breath. His hand came to my cheek.

"I see the pain in your eyes."

His thumb went over my lips.

Just then his phone went off making us jump. I blinked moving back as he got it. He answered looking at me. I looked down hearing him talk then hang up. He stepped over holding me. I closed my eyes feeling his warm breath on my neck.

"Sara?"

I didn't answer as he sighed against me. His lips touched my skin.

"Sara." He said, gently.

I remember nothing after that. When I woke I was on his couch. He moved beside me then stilled as I moved. I looked at him in surprise. He had his hand on my stomach. I moved to my side away from him feeling him move. Pretending to sleep I felt his arm come around me. He yawned moving to sit up.

I could feel his eyes. He rubbed my arm gently then a little harder. I moved to lie on my back opening my eyes seeing him.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yes." I said

"You past out last night."

"I did."

"Yes."

I touched his arm trying to pull him to me. He leaned down kissing me then he looked at me.

"I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For everything." He said "I was wrong to brush you aside. I want us to be together. I want to take care of you."

"I want that to." I said

"Can we start over?"

"Yes." I said

He smiled some leaning down kissing me again.

After that we were together. He moved into the house.

He came out of his office seeing me walking by with a file in my hand. I didn't even notice him as I looked at the file.

"Hey!" He said

I stopped looking at him.

"Hey."

"How are you?" He asked

"Good, are you going to a meeting?"

"In twenty minutes."

I nodded.

"Interrogation?" He asked

"Yeah."

He nodded watching me sigh, then walk past.

I went into the room with Brass and the suspect. Things got heated and then physical. Brass pulled me outside as I yelled at the man in the room as he was restrained by two cops.

"Stop this!" Brass shouted, pushing me away. "Go take a break!"

I stood heaving as he motioned for his men to get the guy out. I quickly walked off going outside breathing in and out fast. I leaned my head against the building closing my eyes. Brass came out seeing me.

"Sara, you need to stop pushing the limits."

"He was wrong!" I said

"You almost were seriously hurt!"

"The chair never touched me!"

"Next time it could be different. I am just looking out for you."

"Thank you."

He sighed looking down.

"What now?"

"He's not going to talk to you now."

"Fine, let him talk to someone else."

He looked at me as paced. Grissom saw me walking to his office as he was coming the other way.

"Hello dear." He said

"Let me in." I said

He watched me fidget as he got his keys out opening his door. I went inside as he followed closing the door. I sighed touching my head before walking up to him crushing him to the door kissing him. He put his hand to my waist holding files in the other. I heated it up breathing fast. He pushed me back.

"Sara, where do you think we are?"

"I don't…care." I said, kissing him again. He pushed me back again.

"Tell me what is going on?"

"Nothing, except I am kissing you." I said, trying to kiss him again. He pushed me back.

"We can't do this here."

I sighed looking to the side.

"Now, tell me what is wrong." He asked, making me look at him.

"Nothing." I said, moving past him to the door. He held the door knob looking at me.

"Something is."

I looked down at his hand saying nothing.

"Honey, tell me."

"I had a fight with a suspect."

"When?"

"Half an hour ago."

"We talked about this."

"I know." I said, looking at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

He nodded searching my eyes.

"Don't do it again." He said, opening the door. I went out hearing him shut the door. As I came out Rogers ran over to me.

"You told on me?"

I opened my mouth to speak only to be stopped.

"How could you tell someone about this?" He said

"Those pills are illegal!"

"Yeah, and you told everyone!"

Grissom opened his door seeing us.

"Rogers, I want to see you a moment."

He glared at me before walking into the office. I watched the door close then I walked away.

After the shift was done we went home. Grissom sat on the bed reading as I sat on the couch watching a movie. He came out later sitting down beside me.

"The Blob?" He asked

"Yeah." I said

"I thought you hated this movie." He said

"I do, but I like Steve McQueen." I said

He sat back rubbing his head.

"I fired Rogers and he was arrested for having illegal narcotics." He said

I said nothing as he looked at me.

"Headache?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Yes, the start of one."

I looked over at him as he closed his eyes rubbing his head. I stood as he looked up at me.

"Lay down on your stomach." I said

He laid down without a word. I straddled his back hearing him groan.

"Am I to heavy?" I asked

"No."

I smiled as I leaned over rubbing his back and neck.

"Ohh, that feels good." He said

"You work to hard." I said

"I like it." He said

I continued to rub his back stopping when I heard him snore. I sat back sighing looking at him. Putting a blanket over him I walked over turning the TV off then I went to the bedroom. When I woke later he was beside me sleeping. I sat up seeing that it was still dark out. I got up walking out to the living room unable to sleep. I knew if I turned on the TV it would wake Grissom so I went to the kitchen looking in the fridge. In the freezer was a pint of chocolate chip ice cream. I sat on a stool at the island eating as I thought about work and life.

Something was bothering me, but I didn't know what it was. I sighed eating again looking at the room. I came back to bed laying on my back looking up at the ceiling. Grissom moved to his side stilling as he took a deep breath. I looked at him then I moved to my side closing my eyes.

When I woke Grissom was up and dressed talking to someone on his phone. He walked into the bedroom seeing I was sitting up in bed as he went to the closet to get a coat. He hung up putting it on looking over at me.

"You better get ready." He said

I nodded getting out of bed. Grissom touched my arm as I went past.

"Something wrong?" He asked

"No." I said

He nodded watching me go past. We got into the car and Grissom handed me a small box. I looked at him as he started the engine.

"What is this?" I asked

"Open it." He said

I slowly opened it seeing a beautiful diamond ring. I looked at him again in shock.

"Grissom!"

"Do you like it?"

"I…..yes." I said, looking at it.

"Will you marry me….again?"

My mouth came open then I closed it looking at him.

"Yes."

He smiled watching me put the ring on. We drove to work and I sat in the car looking at my ring. Grissom opened the door watching me climb out. He closed it seeing tears come down my cheeks.

"Sara?"

I looked at him sniffing.

"I…I'm so happy." I said

He hugged me feeling me shake.

"I love you." He said

I closed my eyes feeling his lips in my head.

We both went to work going our separate ways. Russell called a meeting at dinner. I sat next to Greg in the conference room eating my salad listening to the others talk. My body was there, but my mind was on Grissom.

We all came out of the room with about five minutes of break left. I walked over to Grissom's door knocking.

"Come in." He called

I opened the door seeing he was at his desk doing paperwork. He smiled at me as I closed the door smiling back.

"I had a few minutes left at break and decided to see you."

"Good." He said, sitting back in his chair watching me. I walked around his desk climbing over his legs facing him as I sat down. "Still like your ring?"

"Yes, still like me?"

"Yes." He said

I touched his coat looking down at it as he looked at me.

"You look sad." He said

"No, I'm fine."

I leaned in kissing him gently moving my arms around his neck. His arms went around my back pulling me closer. I moved my lips from his to his neck. He closed his eyes allowing me access.

Someone knocked on his door making him open his eyes. I continued to kiss his neck.

"Who is it?"

"Catherine." She said

"Just a minute." He said

I leaned back looking at him then I stood walking to the door opening it seeing Catherine.

"Am I intruding?" She asked

"No, I am leaving." I said, waving at him before going.

I walked down the hallway when a door flew open hitting me and I fell to the ground.

"Sara, I am so sorry!" Hodges said, kneeling down. "Sara?"

I laid still with my head to the side. Hodges felt my pulse in my neck hearing voices. He looked over seeing Nick and Russell walking down the hallway. Quickly he stood panicking. He opened the door he had just opened going in.

Nick and Russell talked coming nearer as Hodges came out looking down seeing me.

"Sara?!" He said "What happened?!"

Russell walked over with Nick looking concerned.

"What happened?" Russell asked, kneeling down.

"I don't know." Hodges said

"Looks like she was hit with something." Nick said

Russell moved my head looking at the bruise starting.

"Call for an ambulance." He said

"You got it!" Nick said, getting out his cell phone.

Hodges looked at Russell as the older man touched my wrist checking my pulse.

"Hodges, go tell Grissom."

"Okay."

Russell touched my head looking at the bruise. Grissom walked over quickly with Hodges following.

"What happened?!" He asked, kneeling down on the other side.

"She must have been hit by the door." Russell said "Did you see who did it?"

"Me? No." Hodges said

Grissom took out his maglite shining it down on my face as he pried open my left eye.

"Her eyes are responsive." He said, as he check the other. "Did you call for an ambulance?"

"Yes, I had Nick do it."

Grissom looked at the bruise as Russell looked up at Hodges.

"Go ahead and get back to work."

"Okay." Hodges said, walking slowly away.

"I called, they might be awhile. There is a big accident on the strip." Nick said

Grissom touched my cheek watching for any sign that I might wake up.

"Nick go to the breakroom and get some ice in a bag." Russell said

Nick ran off as Russell looked at me. Nick came back with a plastic bag with ice. Grissom tool it lifting my head placing it on the back of my neck.

I moved my head a little feeling pain.

"Mmmm." I moaned, winching.

"She's waking." Someone said

"Sara?" Grissom called "Open your eyes."

I swallowed winching again as something cold went to my head.

"Mmmm."

"Stay with us, Sara." Russell said

I slowly opened my eyes seeing very blurry shapes. Grissom moved the bag looking at me.

"Can you talk?" He asked "Can you hear me?"

I blinked looking at the one blurry shape while the other talked to me.

"Sara, can you hear me?" Grissom asked

I continued to look at Russell.

"Can you talk?" Russell asked

"Where…am I?" I asked

Russell looked at Grissom then he replied.

"You're at the lab lying on the floor. You had an accident."

I winched closing my eyes then opening them looking over at the other shape.

"Sara, can you tell me where you are?" Grissom asked

"The lab."

"What day is it?" He asked, shining a light at me. I closed my eyes moving my head to avoid it. "Come on, what day is it?"

"I don't know!" I cried

The light went away and I blinked looking at them.

"I think she has a concussion." Grissom said

"Can we move her?" Russell asked

Grissom touched my neck.

"Sara, are you in any pain?" He asked

"Just….my head."

"Let's move her to your office couch." Grissom said

Russell and Grissom help me up then without warning I was picked up and taken down the hallway. I was laid on something comfortable then left alone. I drifted in and out hearing voices. Strange faces appeared then went. Voices called out to me. I drifted away to silence.

Later, I woke looking around the room confused. The door opened and Grissom came in holding a Styrofoam cup of coffee. He set it down on a table beside the bed to sit down looking at me.

"Welcome back." He said

"Where am I?"

"Hospital."

I looked at him confused.

"Was I hurt?"

"You had a concussion." He said

"How long have I been here?"

"A few days."

I tried to sit up only to have him push me down.

"Stay down." He said

"You said a few days?"

"Yes."

"Sara, do you remember what happened to cause this?" He asked, pointing to my head.

"I don't remember anything."

He nodded rubbing my fingers.

"The doctor said that is normal."

He reached over taking the cup of coffee drinking it then he put it back looking at me.

"How is your head?"

"I can't feel anything."

He nodded caressing my hand.

"When can I leave?"

"I'll ask the doctor when he comes."

I went back to sleep shortly after. I opened my eyes seeing it was raining. I closed my eyes again drifting hearing the door open. Someone walked over checking my IV. The door opened again.

"How is she?" Grissom asked, in a quiet voice.

"She's doing fine. I am just checking her IV." The nurse said

Grissom nodded looking at me.

"Sleep is the best thing for her." The woman said

"When will the doctor be in?"

"He'll check on her in an hour."

Grissom watched her leave then he looked at me leaning over kissing me gently.

"Gris?" I called

"Yes, it's me." He said

I moved my head taking a breath not opening my eyes.

"Where is my ring?"

He looked at my hand lying on the side.

"You took it off."

I opened my eyes seeing him.

"Why would I do that?"

"We can talk about that later."

I blinked closing them.

"Okay."

"Okay." He said, moving back. I woke to see him looking at his phone at the window. He looked out sighing as he thought about things.

"I heard you sigh." I said

He walked over to the bed putting his phone away.

"I was thinking about telling you something."

"Will you hold me?"

He nodded climbing on the bed sitting beside me holding me against him.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I was asked to teach a course in Washington for a month."

I clutched his arm tighter.

"I know you're upset."

"I just got you back."

"Honey, I didn't say yes."

"You want to, don't you?"

"That's not the point. I don't want to leave knowing your upset."

I stayed silent a few minutes as he did listening to the rain.

"I don't want you to go." I said

"Then I won't."

I moved looking at him.

"You have to go."

"You don't want me to go, that is enough." He said, touching my cheek.

"No, you have to." I said "I'll be here when you get back."

He searched my eyes rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"Let me think about it."

I nodded moving to lean against him again.

We came home two days later and I was allowed back after a week. I walked into the breakroom seeing Hodges getting an apple from the little fridge in the corner. He looked at me as I got some coffee.

"Hi Sara."

I looked at him.

"Hi."

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked

"Good." I said, leaning against the counter.

"That's good." He said

I smiled as I sipped from my cup.

"Um….I need to tell you something." He said

"Okay." I said

He set the apple down on the counter.

"I was the one that….injured you."

"You hurt me?"

"Yes, I panicked and pretended not to know how you got hurt. I am sorry."

"Hodges!"

"I know!" He said

I stared at him with my mouth open as Russell came in seeing us.

"You two look like you are fighting." He said, walking over.

"We're done now." Hodges said, running out the door.

Russell watched him go then he turned to me. I still had my mouth open looking at him in shock.

"What?" He asked

Grissom took me home and I watched him go to the computer at the desk in the living room. He looked at me as he turned it on.

"Tired?"

"A little." I said, turning to go into the kitchen. He typed a moment later as I ate some ice cream with a big spoon. He came in smiling as I ate more.

"Good?"

"Mmmhmm." I said

I leaned back against the counter looking over at him. He got a bottled water from the fridge.

"So did you decide?"

"Yes." He said, before taking a drink.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going."

I nodded a little disappointed.

"Good." I said

He put his bottle down on the counter then he walked over kissing me. I moved back as he looked at me.

"I guess we should get married before I leave."

"It can wait." I said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He nodded letting me go grabbing his water and walking out. I sighed eating more ice cream. On his last night in town a week later he and I both had the night off. I laid beside him in bed sleeping as he stared at the ceiling. His fingers moved in circles over my bare back. He kissed my head making me move closer to him putting my arm over his uncovered chest.

"Mmm." I moaned

"You awake?" he said

When I didn't answer he kissed my head again then looked back at the ceiling. I moved my head breathing in and out gently as he looked at me.

"Did you say something?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"I asked if you were awake."

"No." I said, laying my head back down on his chest.

"Will you be all right here?"

"Yes."

"I want you to call me if anything happens."

"I will." I said

I let my fingers move over his smooth chest.

"Even if you have a bad day."

I kissed his skin moving up to his lips. He kissed me slowly moving to his side putting his arms around me. I pulled him closer allowing him access to my neck.

The next day I was dressed for work watching him carry his suit case to the front door. He looked at me.

"This is it!"

"I know." I said, walking over hugging him. "I'll miss you."

"I will to, and when I come back we will get married."

"Okay."

He kissed me and then let me go. I walked with him to his car. He put his suitcase in the trunk then he walked to his driver's side door looking at me.

"See you in a month."

I nodded giving him a little smile. He got in the car starting it then driving off. I sadly watched him disappear missing him already.

The days crawled as it was slow. I started to experience strange symptoms. I went to the doctors hearing them confirm that I was pregnant. I went back to work in shock. I knew I had to tell Grissom about this, but I didn't know how to since neither of us ever wanted to be parents. One the third day I sat at the computer thinking. Pushing the skype icon I waited for it to connect. His face popped up in his hotel room wearing a gray tee shirt looking like he just woke.

"Hello." I said

"Hey."

"Did I wake you?" I asked

"I needed to be up." He said, rubbing his face.

I smiled at him as he put his hand through his messed hair.

"How was shift?" He asked

"Busy." I said "I….um."

He watched me look down biting my lip.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"I went to the doctor's."

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked, annoyed.

"I didn't know how to tell you."

He froze waiting.

"I was told that I am pregnant."

He just looked at me. My heart pounded in my chest.

"You're…..pregnant?"

"Yes."

He made a sound shaking his head.

"No."

"Yes."

"I….don't know what to say."

"Me either."

"To be a….father at my age….it's…..a shock."

"I know you don't want to be a father."

He looked at me.

"No, I didn't."

"What should we do?"

He sighed rubbing his chin.

"We have a baby."

"What?" I asked

"Sara, it's happened. There are options, but at the end of the day that is your decision. Yes, this was not in the plan, but now it's here."

"Then…..you're okay with this?"

"Yes." He said

I took a breath relieved.

"I want to have the baby."

"Then I do to."

I went to bed feeling better.

The next week I felt sick and dizzy. In the fourth week I wanted things I never had before. Grissom was coming home a week early and I spent a good part of my time busy with cases. One my one night off he was coming home. I laid down sleeping a while then I heard the door close.

"Sara?" He called, setting his case down. I didn't give him warning as I crushed him to the door kissing him.

He kissed me feeling the intensity. He moved back breathing slightly fast as I looked at him.

"Your late." I said

"The plane had to circle the airport a few times."

I undid his belt of his pants yanking him to the living room couch. He fell onto it watching me straddle him pushing his pants open.

"Sara, wait!" He said

I leaned down kissing his neck.

"Honey, I am very tired."

"Your….not to tired….for this." I said

"I am."

I sat up looking at him. I moved standing looking at him.

"I'm sorry." He said

"Whatever!" I said, going to the bedroom slamming the door.

He sat up looking at the door. The next day I came out dressed for work seeing him dressed also standing in the living room drinking coffee from a mug. I walked past him getting some water. He followed me to the kitchen watching as I poured some bottled water in a glass then I rubbed my head.

He put his mug down touching my back.

"I'm sorry." I said

"It's okay." He said

I turned hugging him.

"How's the baby?"

"Fine." I said, against his shoulder.

"How are you?"

"Better now."

"Me to."

He moved back touching my cheek.

"We can have that homecoming later."

"No, that's okay."

"I want to."

I looked at him then I nodded.

We went to work not talking anymore about what happened. At break I ate a sandwich craving pickles. I walked to the diner up the street bringing back a dill pickle wrapped in plastic wrap. Nick saw me walk into the breakroom with this large dill pickle. I glared at him as I ate it walking by him.

"How can you eat that?" He asked

"I like it." I said

He grimaced shaking his head. Grissom came in getting some coffee seeing us.

"Grissom, do you like pickles?"

He turned looking at Nick.

"I do."

"I've never seen you eat one." I said

"I don't eat them. I use them for experiments." He said

I shook my head chewing. He sipped his coffee then walked out. I watched him go then I looked at Nick.

Grissom laid beside me on the couch watching the news. He rested his head on his hand glued to the screen. When a commercial came on he looked at me sleeping on my back against him. His eyes went down to my stomach. He could see that I was beginning to show. His hand moved resting gently over it.

I moved my head opening my eyes looking up at him.

"Do we have any pickles?" I asked

"Yes."

I slowly got up going to the kitchen. He turned off the TV walking to the kitchen seeing I had the new large jar out on the counter that I stood next to eating.

"Honey, if you keep eating pickles you'll have heartburn." He said, as he sat on a stool holding up his head with his hand.

"I'll be fine." I said

"The baby won't."

"This baby will be tough." I said

He smiled a little watching me.

As the months went by my stomach grew. I ran into Russell's office shutting the door as he looked over from his desk. I held the door hearing Greg pounding on the other side.

"Russell, before Greg comes in I just need to tell you I am not responsible."

He gave me a confused look then I opened the door allowing Greg in. He walked in glaring at me before seeing Russell.

"Sara ate my dinner!"

Russell looked at me then at Greg.

"Guys, I am very busy right now."

"You have to do something about her!"

"What would you suggest?" Russell asked

"Ban her from the breakroom."

"He can't do that." I said

"Do something then!" He said, leaving in a huff.

I watched him go then I looked at Russell.

"Sara, you need to work this out. I am not here to babysit."

"I know." I said, leaving.

Grissom walked into the lab that Greg and I worked in opposite sides of the room. Greg looked at him as he closed the door.

"I am here to talk to you about this eating someone else's dinner business." He said, looking at us.

"Are you going to do something?" Greg asked

"Sara, did you eat his dinner?"

I looked at Grissom.

"I ate a sandwich."

"That was mine!" Greg said

"Was it Greg's?"

"I don't know."

"It was in a brown bag." Greg said

"Was the sandwich you ate in a brown bag?" Grissom asked

I slowly nodded.

"This is what I am going to do. From now on put your name on your bags, Greg. Sara, you are to stop eating everyone else's food. Also, you are not to go in the breakroom until a week ends."

"What?!" I shouted

"Let me finish….there is a smaller breakroom in the corner of the lab on the other side of the building. You will go there for a week. You are to apologize to Greg and I don't want any more trouble."

I sighed looked at him annoyed.

"Sara." He said

I slowly walked over to Greg.

"I'm sorry." I said

"Thank you." Greg said

"Good." Grissom said, before leaving. I went back to my work not looking at Greg.

We got home late and I went straight to the kitchen getting out some cheese and an apple. Grissom went to change then he came out seeing me leaning on the counter in the kitchen touching my stomach.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah." I said, taking a breath.

He watched me a moment then I stood straight rubbing my stomach looking at him.

"I felt a sharp pain."

"Indigestion?"

"No, it felt like cramps." I said

He reached over touching my stomach.

"I'm fine now."

"Let's go to bed."

I nodded watching him go.

A few hours later I sat up feeling another pain sharper than the last one. I slowly stood holding onto the bed.

"Owe!" I said, trying to be quiet.

Sinking to the floor I gasped touching my baby bump. I got up stumbling to the bathroom shutting the door locking it. I knelt to the floor feeling sick. Bile rose in my throat and I threw up over and over.

A knock at the door distracted me.

"Sara?"

"What?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, winching as I rocked back and forth. "Owe!"

The door knob jiggled then another knock.

"Honey, let me in."

"No!"

I looked down seeing a blood puddle under me.

"I just want to make sure you are okay." He said

"Please go away!" I cried, touching my stomach and floor making my hand blood soaked. I gasped as another pain went through me.

"Sara?"

I crawled over to the door slowly unlocking it then I laid down on the floor. Grissom opened the door looking at the blood all over the floor. I cried looking at him as he knelt down.

"I…lost the baby." I said

He pulled me against him feeling me shake. We came back from the hospital a day later. I slowly walked over to the couch sitting down as Grissom walked in looking at me.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked

I shook my head. He sat down beside me pulling me against him. I sniffed feeling my walls break down.

"I love you." He said "We can have another baby."

"No." I said

"I will never push you away."

I clutched his coat tighter.

"I am not disappointed with you. I am proud of you."

"Why?" I asked, sniffing.

"You are the most caring and hard working person I know."

"Just….hold me." I said

He pulled me against him tightly feeling his heart break.


End file.
